


Queen of the Winter Storm

by greaterthanthree



Series: The Queen, The Prince, and The Knight [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anxiety, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fear, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Loneliness, Loss of Innocence, Magical Accidents, Orphans, Parent Death, Poetry, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greaterthanthree/pseuds/greaterthanthree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst dreams are the ones that turn into nightmares when you wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of the Winter Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as Prince of Ice and Snow. I know it doesn't make sense yet, but it will.
> 
> I do not own Frozen (though a friend of mine is best friends with Elsa).

On a silver mountain

Under silver snow

A silver child plays

 

In a darkened castle

Under the dark of night

A darkened child dreams

 

Under a lighted sky

For a lighted smile

A lighted child shares

 

And sisters dance upon the lighted ice

And sisters build beside a darkened fire

And a sister falls from silver snowdrifts

 

In a lonely room

Behind a lonely door

A lonely child hides

 

In silent halls

Before a silent door

A silent child waits

 

In fearful nights

From fearful dreams

A fearful child wakes

 

And sisters wait day by fearful day

And sisters wonder through silent rooms

And lonely sister longs for lonely sister

 

On a wild sea

Under a wild sky

A wild ship sails

 

After tearful news

Beneath a tearful sky

A tearful child grieves

 

For a hateful world

Behind a hateful door

A hateful child weeps

 

And sisters run from hateful dreams

And sisters mourn through tearful days

And sister finds comfort in wild songs

 

On a joyful day

To a joyful kingdom

A joyful child wakes

 

On a dreaded day

To a dreaded duty

A dreading child wakes

 

For a loving prince

Under a loving sky

A loving child looks

 

And sister finds her loving groom

And sister dreads her sister’s loss

And sisters destroy their joyful day

 

In a lighted hall

Before lighted guests

A lighted child breaks

 

Along a darkened path

With a darkened soul

A darkened child runs

 

On a silver mountain

Under silver snow

A silver child flees

 

>3


End file.
